My Girl is a Yuri
by kinoshita yuu
Summary: Apa jadinya jika ternyata kita memiliki seorang pacar yang ternyata... ehem... ternyata penyuka sesama?
1. Chapter 1

**I will Present A Fanfic**

**"My Girl is a Yuri"**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Story © Me XD**

**Rated T**

**WARNING ! abal, OOC, gaje and typo berserakan dimana-mana :3**

**Warning lagi (secara halus), terdapat shoujo ai**

**Okay, lets read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

" A...aku aku suka padamu... ma... maukah kau...

Jadi pacarku!?"

**Deg... Deg...Deg...**

Sejenak suasana jadi hening. Angin bertiup menjatuhkan daun-daun kering yang mulai berguguran

Seberkas senyum sempat tersirat dari bibir sang gadis...

"boleh..."

jawaban yang ditunggu sedari tadi telah muncul

ooooooOoooooo

**Story**

**Normal Pov.**

Kagamine bersaudara kini telah memasuki kelas 2 masing dari mereka sibuk mengurusi segala aktivitasnya sendiri.

Termasuk urusan cinta, (maklum masa pubertas)

Sang adik dari si kembar "LEN" tengah berada dalam alam khayalnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya "cekikak-cekikik (?)" sembari melahab _brownies_ cokelat kesukaan Author (lho kok?)

Ternyata gerangan yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu adalah...

"**jeng jeng jeng jeng...(**pengen buat efek suara**)**"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _teal_ "Miku Hatsune", kakak kelas yang menurutnya kawai itu telah menerima pengakuan cintanya kemarin.

"Tadaima...!"

Teriak seorang gadis dari arah pintu depan. Sayangnya suara supranonya tersebut gagal membuat Len bangun dari penjelajahan alam fantasinya.

Len masih terpukau dengan bayangan – bayangan yang mengisi otaknya (Author jadi penasaran. Apa sih yang dipikirkan len) tanpa menyadari jika seorang gadis dengan rambut _honey blondenya_ tengah berdiri tegap dihadapannya...

"LEN! Kau sedang APA!"

Teriak Rin yang sukses membuat Len tejungkir kebelakang saking kagetnya...

Spontan saja Len terpaksa menghentikan fantasinya dan bangkit sambil mengomel tak jelas pada RIN

Padahal keduanya baru saja bertemu, tapi mereka langsung masuk kedalam pertarungan sengit (?)

(mari kita tinggalkan Kagamine bersaudara ini...)

.

.

.

**Next day**

Latar : halaman sekolah, istirahat siang

"Lui san...!" teriak laki-laki shota yang kini tengah berlari ke arah temannya. "ada apa denganmu len? Kau terlihat sumringah ahir-ahir ini?" tanya teman len yang memiliki perawakan nyaris sama dengan len "Lui Hibiki".

"kau belum menjawab len!"

Len mulai cekikikkan lagi, sementara lui terlihat asyik melanjutkan acara makan rotinya.

"tau tidak? Tentang gadis yang selalu ku ceritakan padamu?"

"tidak!"

Mendengar jawaban datar dari temannya, len mulai merasa tidak asik. Ia lalu memasang muka cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada sambil membelakangi Lui. (dan hal itu menurut Author sangatlah Kawai! /)

Lui yang merasakan aura aneh dari temannya itupun mulai menyinggapi cerita yang ingin len bagikan.

"baiklah... kau mau cerita apa? Aku akan mendengarkan" walau dengan hati agak kesal, len tetap ingin melanjutkan ceritanya tadi. Sementara Lui telah mencapai klimaks dalam menyantap bekal makan siangnya.

"kemarin aku nembak dia..."

"BRUsh...!" dengan tidak elitnya, hibiki lui menyemburkan jus yang sedang ia minum ke muka Len.

"yang benar? Terus kamu..."

Seakan melupakan kajadian tadi, len menjawab

"hehehe aku..." belum juga len melanjutkan ceritanya, Lui langsung menepuk bahu len dengan memasang wajah suram

"tenang saja len... di dunia ini banyak juga laki-laki yang seperti dirimu, kau tidak usah bersedih seperti ini... "

(secara drastis wajah lui berubah jadi cemerlang)

"tetap lah berfikir yang luas seperti aku ini... jangan terpuruk seperti ini... sampai-sampai kau kehilangan kewarasan ya! Semangat! :D "

"a...pa... maksudmu... =_=¡ "

Lui memberikan jempolnya pada len. Len memandangi wajah temannya (yang lebih tepat kurang normal dibandingkan Len) itu dengan sweat drop.

Sekelibat, Len melihat rambut yang berumbai-rumbai terkena angin. Warna rambut _teal_ yang cemerlang itu, tiba-tiba membuat jantung Len berdegup kencang.

"mi...miku _chan_..."

Sapa Len dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Gadis dengan iris mata _torquise_ itu menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

**"**eh... Kagamine _san_! Kita berjodoh ketemu disini"

balas miku sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya (yang bagi Len sangatlah manis). Wajah Len kian memerah. Mengakibatkan mulutnya tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Miku melirik ke arah Lui. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"ano... kagamine _san_! Kau sedang makan siang ya? Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu."

"ti... tidak kok Miku _cha_n! Aku... aku senang ber...temu dengan mu... disini...*blushing*)

Miku hanya memasang wajah seolah-olah mengerti. Ia pun kembali tersenyum pada laki-laki shota tersebut.

"begitu ya? Aku kira kalian sedang pacaran *berwajah innocent*"

Sejenak, waktu seolah terhenti.

"APA!"

kedua laki-laki itu kompak menanggapi ucapan gadis di depannya.

"miku _chan_... ke...kenapa kau..."

"aku masih normal lho... hatsune _san_!"

"habis kalian mesra sekali...*cemberut mode on* eto... kagamine _san_! Pernyataanmu kemarin... apa benar-benar masih berlaku ? "

**Deg...**

"eh... ten tentu saja miku chan" lagi-lagi len Blushing.

senyum sumringah muncul kembali di bibir gadis berambut _twintail_ tersebut.

"kalau begitu kagamine _san_! Bisa besok kita mulai Kencan "

Wajah Len kian memerah, kini disertai dengan asap yang muncul dari kepalanya.

"oke, besok di taman hiburan sehabis sekolah jam 10 pagi, kebetulan besok ada rapat jadi pulang pagi kan?" ucap gadis itu memutuskan perjanjiannya sendiri.

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya… kagamine _san_ sebenarnya aku kesini sedang mencari Kuo-nii"

Gadis itu mulai berlalu dari hadapa len yang mematung. Sejenak Len mengingat sesuatu dan memanggil miku. Sontak langkah gadis itupun terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya

"e….. ada apa kagamine _san_?"

"***deg…deg…***tolong panggil nama keciku saja…"

"ah…?

Baiklah kalau begitu…. Sampai jumpa besok ya! **Rin chan!**"

**"Ctyarrrrrr‼!"**

Bagai disambar petir. Tubuh Rin- eh ralat Len, langsung memutih…. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar.

Sementara teman disampingnya, mengambil alat pemadam kebakaran dan menyemprotkannya ke badan Len.

_"ke…kenapa? Miku chan…."_

"Aku ini Kagamine LEN‼! Bukan RIN‼‼ aku laki-laki‼‼! "

**Waktu yang sama di tempat lain,**

"aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil nama ku? Ah sudahlah mungkin sesuatu yang sedang mencoba menggodaku." ß *Rin*

ooooooOoooooo

di kediaman Kagamine, sedang termenung seorang laki-laki malang yang sungguh kisah hidupnya mengenaskan # di hajar fansnya Len

"wajahku sebegitu shotanya ya? Huh…" gumam Len sembari menghela nafas berat.

"tunggu… jika miku _chan_ mengganggap aku ini Rin *yang artinya perempuan* berarti miku _chan_ itu…" tiba-tiba Suara yang tak asing bagi telinga len… memanggilnya dari lantai bawah (sekarang len lagi nyidem (?) di dalam kamarnya lantai 2)

"Len‼‼! Kau lagi-lagi bengong sendirian ya‼‼ dari pada bengong enggak jelas! lebih baik kamu angkat jemuran diatas‼!"

Len yang terlihat nggak _mood_ itu hanya menguap sembari guling-guling di atas lantai kamarnya.

Ia malas menanggapi perintah kakaknya tersebut.

"selalu saja Rin itu… enggak disana enggak disini selalu saja menggangguku. Aku habis pikir sama laki-laki yang mengganggapnya manis? Mata mereka buta ya? Apalagi kakaknya miku _chan,_ aku jadi kasian kalau membayangkan ia kelak jadi istri Rin (pengumuman! Rin pacarnya mikuo). Kelakuan gadis itu kan enggak karuan. Mana suaranya cempreng lagi….. uh… kadang telinga ini serasa…" "**serasa apa**?"

Tanpa permisi dan salam, tiba-tiba Rin sudah nongol di belakang len. perlahan len mencoba memutar kepalanya.

"glek" len menelan ludah

Kini ia mendapati wajah kakaknya tengah berada dalam fase "nyereminisme" yang efeknya bisa menyebabkan patah tulang dan nyeri encok (?)

"sudah selesai ngedumelnya?" seringai Rin yang luar biasa menyeramkan

"…" Len tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Hanya keringat dinginnya yang bebas meluncur dari kepalanya. Kalau sudah bermuka kaya gini, Rin memang sudah tidak bisa di atasi. Beberapa menit kemudian… nasib Len sudah tak dapat di ceritakan lagi (saking mengenaskannya ^^a)

ooooooOoooooo

dua benjolan muncul di kepala Len dengan bentuk yang sangat sempurna. Sialnya, sudah dapat dua pukulan maut dari Rin. Ia masih harus mengangkat jemuran.

Berjalanlah len ke atap dengan langkah Gontai diiringi dengan benda putih mirip asap yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"kenapa nasibku begitu malang… huh…" lagi-lagi Len menghela nafas panjang

"enak sekali sih Rin itu… ia mendapatkan kedua hati hatsune bersaudara. (tambahan : Len telah menyimpulkan jika Miku itu seorang YURI)" kalau saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi dirinya, aku rela menjadi seorang YURI, *selama pasanganku itu Miku _chan_*. Len terus saja bernegosiasi dengan alam khayalnya sendiri.

Setelah sampai di tempat jemuran. Wajah Len berubah, ia menyeringai dengan mengerikan.

"hihihihi, baiklah terpaksa‼ aku akan memakai cara ini…"

To be continue….

Hihihihi loha,,,,,,,,,

Bagi yang enggak suka sama pairing miku n len… gag usa nge flame ya….. selera orang kan beda-beda. Jujur nih… dari semua pairing vocaloid, aku paling suka sama pairing miku x Rin… (OMG aku gag normal) baru Miku x Len, Rin x mikuo, miku x mikuo, miku x kaito, kaitoxmeiko,luix Ring, mikuxlui,mikuxyuuma,mikuxluka,luka x gakupo dst…..#pokoknya Len Cuma boleh sama miku#plak (jadi curcol)

maaf ceritanya gaje banget… ini entah kenapa aku pengen buat yang kaya sama len sih…. Aku enggak pandai buat cerita. Jadi mohon masukkannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjutan….

**I will Present A Fanfic**

**"My Girl is a Yuri"**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Story © Me XD**

**Rated T**

**WARNING ! abal, OOC, gaje and typo berserakan dimana-mana :3**

**Warning lagi (secara halus), terdapat shoujo ai**

**Okay, lets read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah sampai di tempat jemuran. Wajah Len berubah, ia menyeringai dengan mengerikan._

_"hihihihi, baiklah terpaksa‼ aku akan memakai cara ini…"_

oooooOooooo

**Chapter 2**

Rabu pagi jam 10;15

Seorang laki-laki shota bernama Len tengah berlari-lari dengan wajah cemas. Peluhnya mengucur deras dari pori-pori pelipisnya. Dengan sigap punggung tangannya menyeka tetes-tetes keringat itu yang tak hentinya mengalir.

Dikejauhan ia melihat sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Senyum mulai mengembang dari bibirnya.

"miku chan‼!" panggilnya penuh semangat 45 (?) walau dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"ah… kaga.. eh maksudku Rin chan! Ahirnya kau datang juga" senyum polos miku menebar dihadapan Len yang tengah sweatdrop.

"maaf aku telat miku chan.. _hosh hosh_ tadi… aku ada tugas piket" "tidak apa-apa! tidak apa-apa!"

miku melihat keringat yang menetes melewati pipi Len. Ia membuka tas selempangnya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"kau pasti sangat lelah Rin chan!" dengan lembut miku menyeka keringat Len dengan saputangan miliknya. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Len memerah. Dasar miku

"ah lebih baik kita cepat-cepat berangkat. Takut tertinggal kereta" usul Len, mengalihkan suasana.

" kau benar Rin chan!" sejenak, miku memandangi tubuh Len. Len yang merasa diperhatikan melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. "a..ada apa miku chan? Ada yang salah?" Len bertanya ragu. Takut jika penampilannya terlihat ganjil.

"uh… tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat lebih MAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS dengan seragam PEREMPUANmu Rin chan!… aku jadi heran kenapa kau sering **menyamar jadi laki-laki**?" **puji** miku innocent yang membuat Len nampak **kecewa**.

_"jadi selama ini, miku chan menganggap diriku itu Rin. Dan sosok LEN KAGAMINE __**tidak pernah ada**__." _Batin Len miris.

Perjalan mereka diiringi dengan tangisan batin Len.

**Waktu yang sama di tempat lain**

"dasar baka Len! Beraninya dia mengambil seragam sekolahku. Pantas pagi ini dia berangkat sebelum aku bangun. (OMG mangnya bangun jam berapa?) Gara-gara dia. Aku jadi batal kencan dengan Mikuo. Tidak mungkin aku sekolah dengan baju seperti ini! Awas kalau pulang nanti…" ß Rin emosi yang lagi menyiksa kamar Len pake penyemprot nyamuk cap tiga roda (?)

oooooOooooo

Latar :Taman hiburan

" uwah…. Lama aku enggak kesini. Terahir kali kesini ketika aku berumur 7 tahun bersama Kuo__nii_. Rasanya kangen…" miku merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sembari merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus lembut. Ekspresi bahagia muncul dari wajahnya yang terbalut senyum manis. _"ah… miku chan memang nomer satu" _gumam Len dalam hati, yang sedari tadi memandangi tingkah gadis di depannya itu.

Tiba-tiba bola mata _torquise_ milik miku melirik sesuatu. "Rin chan! Ayo naik wahana itu!". Ajak miku seraya memancarkan sinar blink blink (?) dari matanya. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah kincir angin buesar (kali luebar).

_"glek…"_ Len menelan ludah. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi.

Miku yang tak menghiraukan ekspresi Len. Langsung menarik (lebih tepatnya menyeret) len untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

"aku rindu dengan wahana ini Rin chan‼" teriak miku dengan bahagianya. Sementara Len hanya diam merinding, disertai dengan ornamen (?) keringat dinginya.

"a…aku.. aku takut ketinggian". Ucap Len gemetar. Miku terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan Len.

"ah… kenapa kau tidak bilang Rin chan! Ayo kita turun" miku menarik Len untuk keluar.

"ta..tapi…" Len melihat ke arah bawah. Ternyata mereka sudah terlalu tinggi untuk turun. Sementara penumpangannya juga sudah penuh. Kincir anginnya akan tetap berputar sampai selesai.

"ja..jangan lihat kebawah Rin chan. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu saja sampai kincirnya berhenti berputar ya…" perintah miku pada Len dengan nada cemas, sementara Len hanya mengangguk .

otak Len dipenuhi dengan bayangan-bayangan negative.

_"bagaimana kalau aku jatuh, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kincirnya berhenti, jika berhenti aku akan terjebak di tempat tinggi ini. Lama. Sempit. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya kami berdua. Tida…. Eh!"_

tiba-tiba otak Len menerima suatu rangsang. Wajahnya yang pucat seketika berubah. Len mencerna kembali pemikirannya tadi.

_"hanya kami berdua, di tempat sempit, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mengganggu"_ Len terdiam sebentar

_"mungkin tidak buruk juga…"_ Len menyeringai sambil tertawa kecil, membayangkan hal-hal berbahaya yang menghiasi otaknya. Ah… dasar otak laki-laki.

Miku sedikit bingung dengan perubahan drastis dari tingkah dan ekspresi laki-laki yang dianggapnya gadis itu. Len melihat miku dengan tatapan _mesum_.

"ano…. Ada apa rin chan? Apa kau sudah sembuh dari ketakutanmu? " Len hanya mengangguk sembari mengumbar senyum misterius (lebih tepatnya mesum)

"miku chan…? Apa kau benar-benar seorang….YURI?" tanya Len seraya pelan-pelan mendekatkan posisi duduknya di samping miku.

"eh… eto… mungkin bisa dibilang begitu…em… habis….., aku tak pernah sedikitpun merasa senang jika dekat dengan laki-laki" jawab miku kurang mantap.

"jadi kau menyukaiku?" tanya Len sambil memainkan tangan miku.

"he,em… Rin chan sendiri?". Len menatap miku semakin dekat.

"kalau aku… sangat… sangat menyukaimu…‼ miku chan!" ucap Len pelan di dekat telinga miku membuat gadis itu merinding dan blushing.

_Suara Rin chan terdengar masculin_

fikir miku saat itu. Suasanapun jadi kacau… miku menjadi agak canggung dengan perlakuan Len. Sementara Len masih berfikir apa yang akan selanjutnya ia lakukan pada gadis di sampingnya itu. situasi ini benar-benar membuat author stress…(lho.. kok bisa?).

**30 menit kemudian…(lama bener…)**

"ri…rin chan!.. hah… hah…" panggil miku dengan suara yang terengah-engah

"a.. apa miku chan!ah..!" jawab Len dengan kondisi yang sama.

"aku sudah enggak kuat lagi… ah!"

"sedikit lagi… Cuma sedikit lagi… bertahanlah e… em.. "

"tapi, keringatku sudah terlampau banyak… e….h"

"aku juga sedang berjuang miku chan‼ hah..hah sedikit lagi "

"tapi…aku tak bisa… Ah…!"

_"Tet…"_

"Miku hatsune menyerah… pemenangnya akiko mutsume (nama ngarang)!"

"hah…hah…hah.. aku kalah… unik juga permainan ini huh… lumayan melelahkan"

_"Tet…"_

"minamoto kalah… pemenangnya Rin Kagamine"

"yosh… ahirnya aku menang" "wah.. rin chan kuat ya…!"

"ahahaha" _masa ngelawan perempuan kalah_

"aku baru tahu lho.. kalau ada permainan adu kekuatan tangan seperti ini"

"ini permainan baru, dan hanya ada di Fic ini"

"aku setuju dengan mu Rin chan"

**(barusan miku dan Len mainin permainan adu kekuatan tangan, ada yang tahu? Saya yakin pasti awalnya kalian perpikiran jika… (****_if you know what I mean_****) Berhubung ini Fic rated T, dan saya juga sebagai penulis belum cukup umur. Saya akan lanjutin dengan adegan yang normal-normal aja (readers:maksud lo apaan? Author: lo pasti tahu maksud gue apaan! :D") back to the story**

Setelah puas adu kekuatan (?) Miku dan Len pergi untuk mencoba permainan lainnya. Masuk rumah hantu, naik komedi putar, naik kora-kora,jet coaster, pergi ke rumah kucing dll, hingga ahirnya mereka lelah dan memilih mampir ke sebuah cafe dekat taman hiburan tersebut.

"aku suka cafe ini Rin, tempatnya klasik dan bersih. Apa lagi menu baru mereka sungguh luar biasa. _Negi juice _aku suka! 3 (**readers: baru denger gue!**)"

"aku senang jika kau menyukainya miku chan!" mereka berdua tersenyum bersama. Ah… mungkin Len lebih bahagia jika menjadi seorang Rin.

_"aku enggak nyesel mijem (nyuri) seragam si Rin, yah… walau aku tahu aku bakal dapat benjolan lagi. Tapi, bisa bersama Miku seharian sudah cukup untuk membayar deritaku nanti "_ fikir len dalam hati.

"ah! Bukankah itu kuo__nii_ ? "

_"brush… ‼"_

Len menyemburkan jus pisang yang tengah ia minum.

"ada apa dengannya ya? Kenapa dia sendirian? Bukan kah hari ini dia harus kencan?"

"e..entahlah… eh…miku chan! Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang" ajak Len dengan nada gemetaran.

"tunggu! Aku mau berbicara dengan kuo__nii_ dulu".

"Kuo__nii_‼" panggil miku kepada kakaknya yang tengah berguda ria.

_"gawat… gawat… gawat… bagaimana ini…"_ rintih len dalam hati.

"eh… miku.. kau ada disini? Eh... dibelakangmu itu siapa?" Len menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh miku. Dan tindakannya tersebut tak berhasil membuat mikuo tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kau kurang jenius Len!

"ah…. Rin chan.. kenapa kau bersembunyi… mari ku kenalkan kamu kepada kakakku…"

"R..rin? kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"ah ?! kuo__nii_ sudah kenal Rin chan?"

"miku, Rin itu pacar kakak"

"ha‼"

"tadinya, aku kira kau selingkuh Rin sebab tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan kita dengan alasan sakit, tapi temanmu bilang kau tergesa-gesa mau pergi dengan seseorang. Eh ternyata dengan miku… untunglah.. aku jadi lega"

Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, sedang miku masih syok mendengar pernyataan kakaknya jika Rin pacarnya. Mulut miku terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu,

"ta..tapi.." ucap miku lirih. "tapi… Rin chan itu pacarku kuo__nii_!"

"APA‼!" teriak mikuo syok berat… tapi, bukan karena rin pacar miku, melainkan kenyataan jika adikknya enggak normal‼! Seluruh pengunjung cafe melihat ke arah mereka.

mikuo langsung menyeret kedua gadis (dalam pandangan mikuo) itu keluar sekali lagi bukan karena Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, melainkan karena mikuo lupa membawa dompet dan ini salah satu tak-tiknya untuk menghindari pembayaran (itulah alasan kenapa mikuo tadi bergundah ria).

Setelah sampai di tempat yang cukup aman (tempat yang tak memungkinkan pemilik cafe menemukan dia) mikuo mulai berbicara serius dengan kedua gadis itu,

"Rin sekarang jelaskan kepada kami? Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tubuhnya hanya gemetaran.

"Rin chan! Aku mohon jelaskan padaku? " Len masih terdiam. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya yang berkeringat.

"jawab Rin chan! Jika kau pacar kuo_nii kenapa tadi kau bilang menyukaiku? "

"a…aku… itu…" suara Len kecil dan terbata-bata.

"Rin! Sebenarnya kau suka aku atau miku?".

"i..itu…"

"aku mohon Rin chan jawab lah…!" miku meneteskan air mata. Melihat miku menangis Len menjadi tidak tega.

_"aku harus berani! Sebagai laki-laki aku harus berani"_ jiwa laki-laki Len pun bangkit.

"baik aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Sebenarnya yang disukai Rin itu…" Hatsune bersaudara itu, memasang telinganya baik-baik, menunggu kebenaran dari mulut gadis yang mereka sukai.

"Rin itu…"

"iya… iya…"

"Rin…"

"e..he….."

"tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok….. teng… teng…. teng…"

"Ohohoho Saa, hizamazuki nasai!"

*Duar…. (author langsung di bom atom oleh para readers, okay back to story… *yang tau lagu daugter of evil pasti ngerti*)

"Rin itu…..menyukai hatsune miku…" mata hatsune bersaudara terbuka lebar. Mikuo merasa kecewa dengan pernyataan rin (alias len).

"hatsune mikuo…‼!" Len melanjutkan perkataannya yang membuat kedua orang di depannya kaget. Mikuo tak jadi kecewa, ganti miku yang merasa sangat terpukul.

"Rin kagamine menyukai hatsune mikuo… sejak dulu, sekarang dan nanti (mungkin)… akan selalu menyukai mikuo" tambah Len dengan mantap! Miku kembali menangis…

"jadi… pernyataan cintamu itu Cuma bohong?! " rengek miku manja. Len menelan ludah sekali lagi,dan menghela nafas panjang.

"tidak! Itu benar! Aku tidak bohong‼"

"eh..‼ apa maksudmu Rin?‼tadi kau bilang Rin mencintai mikuo sekarang malah bilang menyukai miku? jadi mana yang benar"

"dua-duanya benar mikuo. Dan aku tidak bohong. Rin menyukai mikuo hanya mikuo,sedangkan aku menyukai miku hanya miku‼"

Hatsune bersaudara itu dibuat melongo oleh perkataan Len.

"maksudnya apa?" miku bertanya-tanya kebingungan.

"kau bukan Rin? Jangan-jangan kau Len" tebak mikuo yang memang otaknya lebih encer dibandingkan miku. Len menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk pelan.

"iya, aku bukan Rin. Aku hanya menyamar menjadi Rin. Aku tergila-gila dengan miku, tapi miku hanya melihat ku sebagai Rin. Aku takut jika ia tahu aku seorang laki-laki ia tidak akan menyukaiku lagi. Itu sebabnya aku menyamar jadi Rin. Walau miku tak pernah tahu jika aku bukan Rin. Dan dia tak pernah mengetahuiku dan mengakui keberadanku. cukup dengan bersamanya, aku sudah merasa bahagia. Maafkan aku miku… telah membohongimu. tapi pernyataan cintaku itu tidaklah bohong, aku benar-benar menyukaimu… miku chan!."

Air mengalir dari iris mata _cerulean_ milik Len. Segera Len menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum kepada miku.

"aku hanya ingin kau mengenalku. Namaku Len kagamine saudara kembar Rin. Salam kenal miku…. chan… selamat tinggal" Len langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan miku dan mikuo.

Len terus berlari sambil menangis. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi.

"aku memang bodoh… karena merasa bahagia hanya dengan bersama miku chan‼ tapi… tapi… aku…! arghh…! Kenapa miku chan itu seorang yuri?‼!"

oooooOooooo

"tadaima…." Ucap Len ketika membuka pintu rumahnya dengan ekspresi lesu.

Len pulang jam 9 malam. Sebab habis mampir and curhat sepuasnya ama sahabat karipnya "si Lui".

_"tap..tap..tap..tap!"_

Terdengar suara kaki yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Len sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan muncul.

"ahirnya kau pulang juga LEN‼‼!" teriak gadis dengan suara menggelegar yang ikut menyemarakkan kepedihan hati Len.

"iya Rin aku pulang…" respon Len datar. Wajahnya yang melas membuat Rin menjadi tak tega untuk memarahinya.

"ada apa Len? Kau seperti kerasukan setan?"

"ti..tidak apa-apa." Len kembali menitikan air matanya. Rin semakin prihatin dengan kondisi adiknya tersebut.

"kenapa kau menangis Len?‼ jangan menangis‼ kau kan laki-laki‼ jangan seperti perempuan donk‼"

"hu..hu.. huwe…‼‼‼‼‼ kakak jahat‼‼‼!"

Len berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Rin yang kebingungan. Segera Rin mengikuti Len karena merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya tersebut.

_"blam‼‼"_

Len menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

_"dok‼ dok‼dok‼"_

"Len buka pintunya‼ apa yang terjadi Len?‼"

Rin menggubrak-nggubrak pintu kamar len. Len hanya menutup telinga dan duduk di balik pintu kamarnya.

"jangan ganggu aku Rin… aku ingin sendiri sekarang‼!"

"tapi kau belum mengembalikan seragamku…!"

"nanti akan aku kembalikan sendiri‼!"

_"dok‼ dok‼"_

"kau sedang ada masalahkan? Ceritakan padaku jangan di simpan sendiri‼ "

"tidak… aku bisa menanganinya sendiri…!"

_"dok‼ dok‼"_

"tidak bisa‼ kau itu kan lemah?"

"Rin jahat‼ semuanya jahat‼"

Rin merasa kaget dengan ucapan adiknya itu.

_"apa yang ia maksud?"_

gumamnya pelan.

"len…..!"

"Rin__nee_ itu jahat… semua orang juga jahat… tidak ada yang mengerti aku… orang-orang selalu mengataiku perempuan kalau tidak itu ya shota. Termasuk author baka ini…

**author: ha…! Len mengataiku baka‼ **

kenapa nasibku begitu menyedihkan? Mereka dengan seenaknya membuat cerita tentangku. Pairing aku sama kamu lah… padahal aku kan normal… enggak twincest. Lagi pula aku juga enggak mau jika dipair sama kamu‼ enggak ada yang mengerti perasaanku jika aku tuh sukanya sama kakak miku yang muaniessss… mana lagu duetku sama dia dikit lagi… kalau ada lagu yang mengisahkan aku suka miku chan! Ujung-ujungnya pasti enggak bersatu… gue pualing greget jika liat lagu duet miku chan sama bakaito‼! Mesra pula

iri! Iri! Iri!

mau apa sih mereka‼ suka kali ya liat aku menderita… terlebih lagi aku yang dikisahkan jadi budak… ‼

OMG.. kenapa aku selalu sial hiks hiks"

**readers : sabar ya nduk… kami juga prihatin kok‼ **(maaf kalau terlalu lebay)

"hoy‼! Jangan bersikap sok paling menyedihkan lu‼! Emang gue juga enggak menderita apa‼! Aku juga enggak mau pair ma lo‼ Mengingat mikuo Cuma fanloid bikin ati aku tersayat-sayat tau enggak‼! Lu masih mending jadi babu‼ disetiap lagu gue selalu mati‼ "

"eh…! Emang lu pikir lu lebih menderita‼! Nama gue tercoreng karena ada lagu yang memperlihatkan kalau gue playboy‼ gue di beritakan gay‼ada yang bilang gue psikopat‼ ada yang ngganggap gue Cuma bentuk lain dari diri lo…! Demi lu… gue pernah di pancung‼ yang paling bikin gue kehabisan akal… kenapa gue rela ngebunuh miku chan! Hanya demi lo‼!"

(ada yang tahu lagu-lagu yang saya maksud apa aja?)

"eh… diem lo‼ emang itu salah gue?‼ salahin yang ngarang lagu‼!"

"tu… lo sendiri enggak mau tanggung jawab‼"

"udah deh Len jangan Cuma ngeratapin derita lo‼! Aku juga miris dengernya"

"biarin ah… mang masalah buat lo‼!"

"yaiyalah‼!"

"emang kenapa?‼"

"karena lo adek gue ‼! Gue sayang sama lo‼ meski lo kadang nyebelin‼! Tapi yang paling deket ma gue Cuma lo‼ tauk‼"

(maaf kalau bahasanya jadi gaul seperti ini dan bagi yang suka pair Rin ma Len enggak usah musuhan.. ini Cuma buat have fun aja! XD…)

Suasana jadi hening. Len terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan dari Rin.

"Len… aku enggak mau memakai bahasa gaul lagi, dan oke, maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal. Tapi bisakah kau berbicara denganku sekarang?(mangnya dari tadi lu tu ngapain ma Len? Nyanyi?) "

_"kriet…."_

Ahirnya Len membuka pintu kamarnya. Rin mendapati adiknya sekarang dalam keadaan kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sembab karena nangis dan yang paling parah er…

"uh… apa itu pakaian dalam ku?"

tanya Rin dengan facepalm.

"bukan… ini aku beli sendiri di tokoh obral sebelah hiks…"

jawab Len masih dengan isaknya. Rin menghela nafas berat, ia tidak percaya jika adiknya yang bodoh itu bisa juga mengalami frustasi seperti ini.

**Len: eh.. lo Author katanya lo ngefans gue, tapi kenapa sih lo ngejek gue melulu. Author: itu lah alasannya kenapa lo gue ejek, okay back to story**

"okey… sekarang lupakan segala masalahmu! Aku juga akan melupakan sejenak soal pencurian seragam itu. Tenangkan fikiranmu, buka semua jalan positif, biarkan mereka mengalir ke otakmu. Jika sekarang kau sedang dilanda masalah tentang CEWEK… huh… okey aku faham! Kau sedang masa puber! Tapi lupakan sejenak soal cewek! Ingat nduk… sebentar lagi UN‼!"

Len masih sedikit terisak, otaknya mulai mengolah kata-kata Rin. Setelah berfikir cukup lama, Len pun mulai tersenyum. Ia mengusap air matanya. Terlihat kembali semangat dari diri seorang Kagamine Len.

"benar! Aku tidak boleh frustasi! Dari pada bermuram durja soal cewek‼ bengong dan masang status enggak jelas di facebook‼! Mending aku lupakan saja dan mengisinya dengan hal-hal bermanfaat‼!" mata Len kini berbinar terang.

_"pok!pok!pok!"_

"jadi sekarang kamu enggak frustasi lagi?"

tanya Rin meyakinkan Len.

"yup! Aku akan bangkit lagi…!" jawab Len penuh semangat.

"jadi sekarang sudah kembali pulih donk?"

"begitulah…"

"bagus…"

_"buogh… duogk…..‼‼!"_

Bogem mentah dari Rin mendarat sempurnah di kepala Len. Len meringis kesakitan dan sedikit syok…

"bagus kalau kau sudah normal kembali, aku jadi bisa membalaskan amarahku tadi…hihihihihi"

tawa Rin bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan sang iblis. seperti tak ada ampun bagi Len. Rin berpaling meninggalkan Len yang tengah memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat bogem maut milik Rin. Ketika mau nurunin tangga, kaki Rin terhenti dan badannya berpaling ke arah Len.

"oh ya Len… kalau mau makan ada semur jengkol kesukaanmu tuh…! Emak tadi bikin khusus buatmu…"

**readers: what‼! Semur jengkol?‼Emak?‼!lo apain mereka Author baka?‼ Author: _cuek_ ok! Back to story**

"iya…iya aku tahu…!"

Len mulai masuk kamarnya dengan langkah gontai, sementara Rin hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah adik yang telah ia **aniaya** tersebut. (garis bawahi kata aniaya! Garis bawahi!)

oooooOooooo

_"Ting Tong….!"_

"sumimasen….!"

Terdengar bunyi bel dan suara seseorang dari arah pintu depan.

"iya… tunggu sebentar" teriak Rin sembari lari-lari kecil menuju pintu_. _

_"kriet…"_

Rin membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut twintail tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah cemas.

"eto… kamu Miku hatsune adik Mikuo kan?ada apa ya?" tanya Rin.

"_Apa yang dinginginkan gadis ini?, hingga ia mengunjungi rumah orang sendirian, malam-malam"_. Fikir Rin merasa heran.

"iya aku adiknya Mikuo, ano… apa…kagamine kun ada? (lupa nama Len) Dia baik-baik sajakan? Aku ingin bicara dengannya. *blushing*"

miku berbicara ragu, matanya tak berani memandang wajah Rin

_"oh my… Rin chan yang asli… lebih manis…‼"_

Rin tambah heran dengan tingkah seniornya itu, ia pun mempersilahkan miku masuk kerumahnya untuk menemui Len. Sebelumnya miku bertanya kepada Rin nama kecil Len. (biar Len tidak semakin kecewa, karena ia lupa dengan namanya)

"Len…! Ada seseorang yang mau menemuimu nih…!" panggil Rin di depan kamar Len, beserta Miku disana.

"ah… suruh dia menunggu dulu…!"

"orangnya udah ada di depan kamarmu nih… udah ya… aku permisi dulu..! biar enggak ngganggu pembicaraan kalian."

Rin pun meninggalkan Miku di depan kamar Len. Tapi sebenarnya ia penasaran juga dengan masalah mereka.

_"jangan-jangan miku_nee orang yang disukai Len"_

tebak Rin yang membuatnya semakin penasaran. Ia pun memutuskan buat ngintip mereka dari balik tangga. Dasar Rin… itu kan enggak sopan…!

_"siapa sih malam-malam gini berkunjung kerumahku… jangan-jangan Lui_.."

gumam Len kesal. Ia berfikir kalau orang yang ingin menemuinya itu Lui. Sebab tadi ia sempat nguntit pete rebus milik Lui tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya. Pasti si Lui nyadar kalau Petenya ada yang menghilang.

Len masih juga belum keluar. Karena merasa lama menunggu, miku pun mengetuk pintu kamar Len.

_"guk! guk! guk" _suara ketukan pintu (karena Toktok sudah terlalu mainstream).

"Len… aku boleh masuk…?" mendengar suara yang bukan milik Lui melainkan seorang gadis membuat Len kaget. Apa lagi suara imut itu tidaklah asing buatnya..

"ka..kamu miku chan ya?" tanya Len tidak yakin.

"iya aku miku, aku buka pintunya ya.."

"JANGAN‼‼‼"

Teriak Len bombastis…!

Miku langsung diem ditempat kayak TNI yang lagi disiapin barisannya ma komandan ketika mau perang ngelawan musuh di pagi hari yang agak mendung hingga turun rintik-rintik ujan yang buat para kodok ber…#mulut Author disumpel sendal ama Readers.

"ke..kenapa Len?"

tanya miku dengan rengek manja. miku agak kawatir jika Len marah padanya. Sementara Len masih bersikeras buat menghalangi Miku masuk kamarnya. Sekuat tenaga dan segenap jiwa ia kerahkan untuk mencegah Miku.

bukan maksud saya Lebay, tapi terbukti dengan adegan dorong-dorong pintu yang dilakukan miku dan Len.

Rin yang melihat aksi kedua orang itu terlihat khi'mat. Didukung oleh sepiring cocobi sambil menyeruput es se*ar-sari rasa jeruk bali yang menambah aksen

"sampe tumpeh- tumpeh".

"Len…! Biarkan aku masuk"

Miku mendorong pintu kamar Len membuatnya sedikit terbuka…

"Tidak boleh…‼!" ?

Len melawan dengan mendorong pintunya hingga tertutup kembali.

"kenapa apa kau marah?‼‼"

"bukan itu… sekarang aku dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat untuk kau temui"

"aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu yang kacau itu…‼"

"kau tidak akan pernah tahu miku chan‼"

Len sambil mendorong pintu berusaha untuk menggapai kunci yang nongkrong di atas meja belajarnya. Hal itu tidaklah mudah bagi Len, mengingat tenaga miku yang makin kuat. sebenarnya apasih yang dipikirkan Len.. (jangan-jangan pengen dapetin satu gelas P*Pmie) …

_"tring…" _

"sial… pake acara jatuh lagi.."

dengan susah payah Len menggapai kunci yang jatuh itu dengan kakinya. Sementara Miku yang salah mengira bunyi kunci jatuh dengan pisau jatuh semakin panik.

" yup! dapat juga!" Len ahirnya bisa mengunci pintunya

_"bruok‼duogh‼buogh"_

"Len‼ jangan bunuh diri Len‼"

teriak miku histeris. Rin yang mendengar kata _bunuh diri_ langsung kaget dan segera meluncur ikut nggedor-nggedor pintu kamar Len. (untung mak Lily sama abah kiyoteru lagi enggak ada di rumah *orang tua Rin dan Len*)

Len terlihat kebingungan, keringatnya membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia langsung membuka lemarinya dan_… _

_"APA-APA'AN INI WOY‼‼"_

batin Len berteriak kencang….!

Wow ternyata seluruh pakaian Len nihil…ia hanya menemukan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan

_"ini balasan telah mencuri seragamku.. sekarang aku yang mencuri seluruh bajumu…!"_

Rin menyita habis baju dendam kesumatnya pada Len begitu dalam.

_"Anjriit ‼! BAKA Rin ‼!"_Len mulai frustasi…!

"LEN‼buka pintunya‼!"

"Oi.. aku enggak mau bunuh diri.. aku lagi ganti pakaian nih‼"

"enggak usah bo'ong Len. Tipuanmu itu kuno sekali…"

Len memegangi dahinya akibat merasa sangat jengkel dengan Rin.

_"dasar kau Rin.. kau memang super BAKA n keras kepala‼" _

_"brok.. brok.. brok.."_

_gawat pintunya bisa-bisa jebol tuh, terpaksa pakai kain seadanya_. (seperti yang kalian tebak, sekarang Len sedang ganti baju… tapi…)

engsel pintu kamar Len udah mulai rontok. secepat mungkin Len mencoba menarik selimutnya dan…

"Brak‼‼"

pintunya bener-bener jebol akibat gedoran maut dari dua gadis itu.

"Len‼‼!"

teriak mereka berdua kompak. Tapi teriakan itu segera berhenti setelah mendapati Len…

sejenak waktu seolah berhenti….

"TIDAK‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!"

.

.

.

teriak miku membahana yang suaranya terdengar sampai NASA.

Rin memasang ekspresi sweatdrop. Miku pun berlari secepat kilat menuju rumahnya sambil berteriak histeris.

Orang-orangpun keluar rumah, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sementara Len masih terpatung tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"eh… kalau begitu aku… kembalikan bajumu dulu ya…"

ucap rin berpura-pura tak bersalah sambil menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih syok sendirian…

oooooOooooo

Setelah melihat **pemandangan** **khusus18 tahun keatas** yang disuguhkan oleh Len. Mikupun menjadi normal.

Semenjak itu jantungnya terus bergetar dan ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Len.

Walau senang bisa mendapatkan hati miku, Len masih mengingat Aib akibat kejadian itu. dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah setiap bertemu Miku.

Sementara hubungan Rin dengan Mikuopun berada di ujung tanduk.

Pasalnya Mikuo berubah menjadi yaoi kepada Len, setelah mendengar cerita mengenai tubuh Len dari Miku.

Dan ketika Len asyik menonton berita dari NASA tentang teriakan misterius yang diduga alien.

Diam-diam Rin mencuri seragam Len dan mencoba mengulangi kisah sebelumnya…

**_FIN!_**

Cerita ga jelas dan sangat OOC‼‼‼‼‼‼‼

Maaf kalau aneh bin ajaib….! Aku lagi kacau nih‼ ada yang bisa nolong nggak? *puppy eyes*

Sumpah deh maaf kalau enggak nyambung….. bila setelah baca fic ini anda sakit kepala? Segera minum osk*don pancen oye….!

Len: bila sakit berlanjut….

Rin: ya derita lu….!

Miku : (nyeruput es seg*r sari rasa Negi) mantab gan‼

Mikuo: sampe tupeh tumpeh…

Kaito: adah… cuaca dingin gini masih minum es?

Lui: biar makin gregret akang Kaito‼!

Author: maaf,,, terlalu terobsesi ama meme comic. -.-' mohon review


End file.
